12 Years Of Love
by DarkWriterTj
Summary: Sarah a young feeble mind in love who ended up throwing it all away.


**12 Years of Love **

Sarah Tolkins age 12 thinks she knows all and all about love. With a warm face and soft brown eyes with brown wavy hair she thinks that she is in love. But as Sarah doesn't know she can only think. For poor innocent Sarah thinks she is in love with a ocean blue eyed sunshine haired boy. His name is Tim Wilbert and at the same age as Sarah. This young couple have only dated about a month. The hug, hold hands, and even kiss. This might not sound big but it is. Each kiss to Sarah is hope filled towards Tim and her future. At this time they are still in school. They both go to Martin Smiths Middle School. Right now it is the end of 5th period Tim and Sarah are both waiting for English to end so they can go to lunch.

"Only two minutes left until the bell rings Sarah then you can be with your "bf"." whispered Jessica Quillton. Jessica is Sarah's best friend. She has brown straight hair with dark brown eyes. "I know I cannot wait I want to go now!" Sarah whispered with a spark of excitement in her voice. Sarah looked over at Tim and mouthed I love you and he mouthed it back. "Lady's do you have something you would like to tell the class." lectured Mrs. Plum. Mrs. Plum was an elderly lady with gray hair and dulled blue eyes. Mrs. Plum was a nice teacher but she liked respect and structure in her room. "No Mrs. Plum." Jessica and Sarah said in unison. At that moment the bell had just rang. Everyone collected their books and started walking out of the doors. "Hold on Sarah I need you to stay for a minute." Mrs. Plum said. Sarah looked at Tim and Jessica with a look of concerned and turned around and headed towards Mrs. Plum. "Yes Mrs. Plum is something wrong." Sarah said nervously. "No Sarah nothing to big but I have noticed your grades are slipping." Mrs. Plum said with a slight disappointed look. Sarah asked slowly "How much lower?". "Not by much but by ten points. Is anything wrong?" Mrs.

Plum questioned. Sarah answered "Nothing is wrong, but I will try harder to get my grade back up.". "Alright then I guess I am finished. You can run along to lunch now." Mrs. Plum said dismissing her. Sarah ran and met Tim and headed off to lunch.

In lunch Sarah, Tim, and Jessica all sat at a table. Tim had his arm around Sarah and she had her head resting on Tim's shoulder. Sarah noticed that there was something weird going on between Jessica and Tim. Tim turned and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Babe I need to talk to you later." Tim said. "Ok, what about?" Sarah asked. "Don't worry you will find out later." Tim stated with a smirk looking over at Jessica. Tim turned back and kissed Sarah again.

When the bell rang Tim and Sarah walked to their classes together holding hands as they always did but there was a slight difference today. From lunch until after school Sarah was worried about what Tim wanted to talk about. She was afraid that he was going to break up with her. Sarah did not know if she could handle it but she had to keep telling herself that all she could do is wait. So that's what she did she waited.

That day after school what Sarah feared came true. Tim broke up with her for someone else. But she was shocked to find out who it was, it was Jessica. She could not believe it not only had her heart been broken she ha d also been betrayed.

That night instead of going home she went to this small river. This was her favorite place. She had loved to sit on the tree over hanging the river and think, but today she had something else on her mind. With her mixed feelings of anger, hurt, and sadness she removed her belt. She fastened her belt on the tree then around her neck. She took out her phone and sent her boyfriend a text, but when it got to him he ignored it and thought nothing about it. After the message had sent Sarah jumped and was found the next day.

The newspapers had her story on the front page. No one could figure out why she had done it. There was two people who did, Jessica and Tim. Only Tim had felt bad and sad for he still had feelings for her. That night when he went home he remembered the text. Tim had decided to open it and read it. This is what the message had said: " I am sending you this to say goodbye. After today you will not ever see me again. You will be the last person that I talked to. I killed myself not because my heart was broken but the fact that all the love that I had for you would have to be bottled. I would not be able to withdraw myself form you so I took myself from this life not for my own sake but because I love you so much


End file.
